Inspiration
by RenaeChan77
Summary: Chiaki is having a little trouble with his storyboard. Maybe Tori can help? A little ChiakiXHatori one-shot fluff! R&R please!


Summary: Chiaki's having a little trouble with his manga. Maybe a little help from Hatori can change that. Rated T for later chapters.

A/N- This is my fave Sekai pairing! I really wanted to do a fanfic for them so here it is! Good Reviews=More Chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica/its characters.

~Inspiration!~

The ticking clock seemed to be mocking Chiaki as he sat at the table. '_Tori is going to be here any minute to edit the rest of the storyboard. They already gave me an extension, so I really need to finish these last two pages.' _he thought. He had already sent his assistants home because they had been working hard, & he thought he could finish the rest. But for some reason, his ideas weren't flowing like usual. "Damn artist's block.' he muttered to himself as his phone rang in his pocket. He sighed as he saw that it was Hatori. "Hello?" he answered.

"I'm on my way up. Let me in." Hatori said through the phone.

"Okay." Chiaki replied as he got up to let Tori into his apartment.

"Have you finished the storyboard?" Hatori asked as he opened the door. Chiaki scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "Well, not exactly. I still have two pages left." he said as he walked back to the table. "Well, just give me what you have now, & I'll edit it while you finish the rest." Hatori suggested as he put down his coat & bag. Taking a seat across the table, he started to go through his work, making corrections & writing in comments.

'_This artist's block is really pissing me off.' _Chiaki thought as he tried to get back to his work. He glanced over at Hatori. _"Tori always seems so serious & straight-forward.' _He thought as he briefly remembered when the tall man confessed to him. He quickly looked back down his paper as blush crept on his face.

Hatori noticed his flustered expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh..um..nothing. It's just that I can't really think of anything." Chiaki said with a small frown. "It's the last few pages, so leave the readers with a little something extra. So they'll want more, and buy the next release." Hatori instructed.

Chiaki nodded with a smile and turned back to the storyboard.

'_He calls me mean, but he's the one sitting here in front of me smiling and looking at me with those eyes. He doesn't even get how much it makes my heart race or how it makes me feel. He doesn't get it at all.'_ Hatori thought as he looked at Chiaki.

After a few minutes, Chiaki had a product he was satisfied with. "I'm done, Tori!" he said excitedly as he handed him the last of the storyboard. _'I think I did good this time.' _he thought to himself.

Hatori's expression told a different story as he looked over the last few pages. He frowned at the mangaka's work.

"What's wrong with it?" Chiaki asked warily.

"Look over here." Hatori said, holding up one of the pages. "I think this frame should be moved down. Plus, I think you should change the dialogue right here." he said. "It sounds a little...stiff. I doubt anyone would say this in real life." he pointed out.

Chiaki shook his head in disagreement. "I think it sounds fine the way it is." he replied a little defensively.

"It's supposed to be full of emotion, so make it a little more natural sounding." Hatori countered as Chiaki's eyebrows knit together in confusion. _'He just doesn't get it.' _he thought with a sigh as he got up & moved towards him. He quickly took his face in his hand, leaning down as he pressed his lips on his friend's.

Chiaki's eyes widened as Hatori kissed him. If anyone else had tried this, he would have pushed them off. But with Tori, it was different. He loved Hatori as his childhood friend, but he knew that there was something else between them…something more. _'Is this love?' _he asked himself as Hatori nipped his bottom lip, asking for entry into his mouth. Chiaki obliged with a moan, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and explore every inch.

Hatori broke off, letting both of them gasp for much needed air. "Take all of the emotions you're feeling right now & put them on the paper. " he commanded, regaining his composure.

Chiaki nodded and fixed the last of the storyboard.

How was it? Were they too ooc? R&R please! Thank You For Reading! Love You All!

-RenaeChan77


End file.
